Hey Babe, Go Make Me a Sandwich
by LeeLeeRm
Summary: A fluffy Hannily Oneshot. Contains mentions of Ezria. Related to "Forever".


So I decided I wanted to write a pointless one shot for all my Hannily fans out there. It relates to me "Forever" one-shot. It's just a quick little humorous chapter.  
_

Hanna walked into the living room with a bowl of popcorn and plopped on the couch next to Aria and Spencer. Today was Saturday and the girls wanted a lazy day where they didn't have to think about senior year or all the drama it brought.

"Hey Han, where's Emily?" Aria asked. Hanna simply shrugged and popped another kernel in her mouth.

"So you just don't know where your girlfriend is." Spencer asked.

"No I don't watch her every move. She's allowed to do what she wants." Hanna explained.

"Wow, you guys must have some serious trust." Aria said.

"Well, after three years I trust that she isn't going to go have sex with random people. She goes and has fun with Paige or her swim team, but she always calls and she comes home every night, and we tell each other about our day and everything is okay." Hanna shrugged.

"Speaking of Emily, I wanted to know if it was okay with you if I took her to that Swimmer's convention thing in Philly?" Spencer asked. Sure they all knew that Spencer still had a huge crush on Emily, but Hanna knew that she would never do anything to break them apart.

"Oh thank goodness you want to because when we went last year I almost killed a bitch that kept hitting on her, and Emily was super mad at me because she thought I was jealous. So now you can be there and I won't have to." Hanna said.

"Wow Han. Okay now let's watch a move. I was thinking we put _Tangled_ on! I love that movie, and Flynn Ryder totally looks like Ezra!" Aria giggled.

"What? He does not!" Hanna laughed.

"Okay a girl can imagine things right?" Aria defended.

"I don't get why you would want to. Ezra is already smokin' hot to begin with." Spencer laughed.

"That is true." Hanna and Aria replied at the same time making Aria throw a pillow at Hanna.

"What?" Hanna gasped.

"That's my man! How would you like it if some girl or guy called Emily hot?"

"I would kill the asshole, but this is different. I'm your best friend. Plus I'm in a serious relationship! I don't want your boy toy." Hanna rolled her eyes playfully.

"That's true but-"Aria started before she was interrupted by the sound of Emily walking into the house.

"Babe?" Emily called out.

"In the living room!" Hanna called back. Seconds later Emily walked into the living room with a smile.

"Hey Em." Aria and Spencer said at the same time.

"Hey guys." Emily flashed her golden smile that made Hanna's stomach do back flips. Once Emily set her purse down she went to place a kiss on Hanna's waiting lips. As soon as their lips touched Hanna wrapped her arms around Emily's neck and deepened the kiss forcing her tongue into Emily's mouth. Emily didn't complain and she kissed back eagerly.

"Get a room." Aria groaned.

"Yeah, I think my lunch is coming back up." Spencer joked. Still the two girls didn't pull away. Hanna began running her fingers through Emily's hair making Emily moan softly into the blonde's mouth.

"Ew, don't swallow each other!" Aria laughed and hit them with a pillow.

Hanna pulled away from her girlfriend's luscious lips and threw a mock glare towards Aria. "What's up with you and all the pillow abuse today?" Hanna asked.

"Well I just wanted to make sure two were still breathing. I mean you know you can come up for air? You don't have to shove your tongues down each other's throats." Aria laughed.

"Sorry." Emily blushed but Hanna just shrugged and sighed already missing the feeling of Emily's lips on hers.

Emily sat on loveseat on the other side of the room and Hanna followed wanting to cuddle with her girlfriend. This gave Aria and Spencer room to lie on the couch comfortably. Hanna laid on her back with Emily's head on her chest and she ran her fingers through Emily' hair over and over again.

"So Em where were you?" Spencer asked.

"I had to go to the library. I'm helping Paige with her history homework." Emily answered.

"That's nice of you." Aria smiled.

"I still think that bitch should be expelled for what she did." Hanna stated.

"Oh come on babe. She apologized for that." Emily sighed.

"Yeah, but I don't think she should've been forgiven! She tried to drown you!"

"I agree with Hanna." Spencer added.

"I don't. I mean she did apologize and she is a nice girl." Aria said.

"Thank you!" Emily added.

"Whatever. All I know is that if she ever touches you again I'll have her head on a stick." Hanna said.

"Please, you'd probably be too scared to break a nail." Spencer smirked. Hanna gave Spencer the finger jokingly and the afternoon went by effortlessly. They watched movies, talked, laughed, and had fun with one another. At four the girls we starting to get bored.

"Hey babe, go make me a sandwich." Hanna sighed.

"Wow Han, you just managed to sound like a guy." Spencer laughed.

"What? I want a Pb&J."

"So go make one." Emily gave a funny look before playfully pushing her away.

"Aw, why did you push me away? You know you love me." Hanna joked trying to climb on top of Emily and place little kisses on all skin she could reach.

"Ew, get off!" Emily laughed and pushed Hanna away. They began wrestling and soon Aria and Spencer joined in. The playful battle ended with laughs and the girls decided to go make some sandwiches.

What a fun day.  
_

So this was just a short one shot that popped in my head. I know it was pointless and you probably thought it was stupid, but oh well. Lol I was bored and tired so I just threw it together. Hope you liked it.

Until next time,

LeeLeeRm

PS. Did you all here Emily say Samara's name on the 3x02? I was flipping out! I want them to get back together on the show!


End file.
